


Hourou Musuko Icons

by Qem



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Banners & Icons, Character of Color, Gen, Holidays, Summer, Trans Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some coloured icons from the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourou Musuko Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanata (kyuuketsukirui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
